


Toxicity

by Aoishi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoishi/pseuds/Aoishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--and sometimes? The demons won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should start using this and, thus? I moved a drabble request over her from my Petra rp account (linked [here](http://gentledeceit.tumblr.com/post/65394465748)) over here. I hope you enjoy!

”Please, be careful.” She had whispered, brushing her fingertips along the sharp plains of his cheeks. “Don’t over do it.” 

But, he had only scoffed and clutched his bag of paradise closer to him. “Do I ever?” Petra had bit her lip and then, forced a smile; it was left unsaid that he had—and does—over do it. Sometimes, the demons win and, not even drugs can chase them away.

She had kissed him—soft, chaste and bittersweet—and stepped back. “Be safe.”

That night, as Petra got herself ready for bed, she knew something was wrong. She couldn’t put a name on what that wrongness was, just that it was there. Ignoring it, she climbed beneath soft, blue sheets and, fell into an uneasy sleep.

—only to be awoken three hours later by the shrill cry of her phone. Knowing only one person to call at this hour, she picked it up with a sleepy hello. Just as she expected, Levi’s frantic voice greeted her, spewing babbled nonsense about inner demons Petra just couldn’t understand.

"Baby shhh," she cooed, soft and sweet. "It’s okay, they can’t get you."

But he wasn’t listening to her. No matter what she said (“I’m coming over.” “It’s going to be okay.”), it didn’t sooth him as it normally would and, it was as she was tugging on her boots, there was a click.

"I can’t do this anymore." His voice was calm suddenly and clear, and Petra? Was afraid.

Pausing on her front step, she closed her eyes, took a breath and whispered: “Baby don’t..” but, it was too late. There was a loud explosion on the other end of the line and then, silence.

Crumpling to her knees, Petra cupped her mouth and cried.


End file.
